Dishonored: A Tale of Vengeance
by Lavenian
Summary: (Steampunk!AU) When Jack is blamed for the death of the Queen of Arendelle and the kidnapping of Anna and Elsa, he journeys on a dark path to redeem himself with help from both the living world and the world beyond. (Has bits of Jelsa)
1. Dishonored

The smell of briny saltwater and what seemed like dried fish hung heavy in the air, but odors such as these are common in Arendelle, where the sea and all its creatures was the bounty of the country.

But now is not the time for history lessons, as more important matters at stake were awaiting discussion. Jack Frost, Royal Bodyguard of the Arendelle princesses, Elsa and Anna, had come back after a four-month tour throughout the empire in an attempt to find some support.

A massive plague had swept through Arendelle, the great capital of the Katzen-Lasse Empire – it all started near the beginning of the year, at first people in the middle and lower class districts started noticing an infestation of plague-ridden rats in their streets. For a time pest-control seemingly managed to contain the infestation for the first two months, but in the weeks that followed, more rats began cropping up and soon half the people of Arendelle found themselves under attack by an outbreak of plague that ate away at the population and ravenous man-eating killing machines that many witnesses claimed tore whole human beings apart. Attempts to ration and distribute medicine and supplies became more and more difficult, as the number of people who became infected outgrew the amount of stockpile needed to treat them.

And in a sad twist of fate, the King of Arendelle, Elsa and Anna's father, perished while trying to allay the fears at a gathering of citizens by the central square of the city; a riot broke out when rats were suddenly flushed into the square and people scrambled to escape from the fearsome rodents, and in all the commotion, the King and his entourage were trampled by the crowd before he was devoured by the ravenous horde of rats that killed nearly everyone else.

The Royal family was unable to initiate a funeral and mourn for him because they needed to sterilize his body thoroughly for a week before a proper burial could be carried out. His death led to propositions of extreme measures from various Royal Advisors and Parliamentary dignitaries to his wife, the Queen of Arendelle, who assumed control over the Empire's secular management following the Central Square Incident.

In spite of mounting pressure from the political bigwigs and assorted members of the aristocracy, she refused to resort to inhumane measures such as socio-economic quarantining (since most of the infected were either middle-class or impoverished) and on-site executions of citizens who displayed signs of infection, regardless if said signs were related to the plague or not.

It was then that Jack was sent to the vassal provinces of the Empire to see if they could provide some relief for the beleaguered and besieged city, and now he was on his way back to deliver his report to her Majesty.

He and a small group of Arendelle marines cast off from the ship he had returned from and loaded themselves onto a dinghy, bound for the drydock of the Castle.

"So, Master Frost, how do you think her Majesty will take the report?" asked one of the marines.

"I can only imagine she'll react to it the same way I did."

"Is there nothing we can do to save Arendelle?" Another chimed in, a forlorn tone evident in his voice.

Jack turned and smiled to him, "I'm sure there'll be a light at the end of this tunnel, have faith."

They entered the huge drydock scant minutes later, at the bottom of a multi-floored shaft; one of the marines signaled to the engineers several stories high, and the tall entrance to the drydock sealed shut behind them, as did several doors along the length of the long shaft of the facility. Pipes along the side slid open and water began filling the interior, raising the dinghy up from the bottom of the shaft like an elevator.

Once they reached the top, gangplanks were extended and the passengers left the dinghy, Jack in particular wanted to get his little report to the queen as quickly as possible. He was lead into the glorious reception hall, and waiting for him, as always when he left for serious business on behalf of the Royalty, was Anna, his surrogate younger sister of many years.

"Jack, you've returned!" Anna was the first to approach him, giving him a big, warm hug. Jack regarded Anna as something of a little sibling growing up, always wanting to play games and eager for news about his travels.

On the other hand, the older of the two, Elsa, was always away learning the prim and proper decorum of Royalty, since she was expected to inherit the throne of Katzen-Lasse within the next decade or so. Elsa was certainly a different matter entirely, to Jack she was a princess, first and foremost, but she was also smart and shrewd, and between them stood a friendly, if heated, rivalry to see who was the more clever of the two, pitting themselves in various contests to see who was the better. Some saw their rivalry as a cheap facade to hide alleged romantic feelings, taboo circumstances for a princess and her Royal Bodyguard to find themselves.

"Where is your sister, Anna?"

"She's in her room, studying like always. She never wants to play with me anymore, just studies and lessons in royal manners and whatnot."

Jack stifled a laugh, "Can you blame her?"

"Yes," Anna responded rather bluntly.

Giggling like idiots going along their way, they proceeded first to Elsa's room, where she was going over a little book in her hands. They knocked on her door.

"You may enter,"

The doors flung open and Jack allowed himself in first while Anna watched from outside.

"Jack, you've returned," Elsa placed her book gently back on the side table before moving towards him, arms wide open and moving in for a big embrace.

Anna smiled at them before she saw her cue and closed the doors behind them, leaving them to their more private affairs. Elsa and her bodyguard shared a deep kiss before they moved towards the sofa in a corner of her room.

"I've been waiting for four months, three days, five hours, thirty minutes, and as of this moment, sixteen seconds anticipating your arrival."

Jack looked at her incredulously, "You've done literally nothing but time my return home?"

"I've got nothing else to pass the time. I mean, I occasionally get to play chess with Anna, and maybe a little casual children's games like hide-and-seek or tag, but I need an opponent who I consider my equal, which is why, yes, I've done nothing but count the moments gone by until you returned."

Jack snickered before descending into outright laughter, and so did Elsa when the sheer stupidity of her waiting game dawned upon her. But after all was said and done, they moved to more serious matters.

"So... what's the word? Are the other provinces willing to provide help for Arendelle."

Jack shook his head, sighing deeply as he looked at the report in his hands, "They... are hesitant to send aid. Especially after what happened to your father, the King, they don't want to send their own people to their deaths just like that."

Elsa didn't say anything, instead she rose from the sofa and moved to pour some Maldonian wine into a glass goblet, "I see."

Jack took note of the crack in her voice, he rose and approached her, "Elsa, I know this seems like it's getting worse, but we'll make it. You're father would have wanted you to be strong in a time like this."

She looked at Jack with eyes filled with anger and pain written about it, she spoke, her voice tearing apart as she did so, "Jack, I know you're just trying to make me feel better, I really do, and I appreciate all you're doing for us, but..." Elsa raised the goblet and cast it towards the nearby wall, shattering it into a million pieces before crumpling into a sobbing mess on the floor.

"...they can't abandon us like this!" Elsa was literally spouting her anger like there was no tomorrow, "Arendelle is dying and they're sitting on their tushes while the rats close in on us! There are people out there, Jack, people with friends and families who are dying! Hospitals are filled to the brim running out of medicine, mutilated bodies are lining the back-alleys, people being forced out of their homes! Riots everywhere!"

Jack dashed to her side and cradled her in his arms, Elsa cared deeply for her citizens like any true monarch would, but the fact she could do nothing while her people were dropping like flies all around her broke her heart, "I can't stand it, Jack, I... I can't. The smell of death is everywhere, I hate it."

He soothed her as best he could, although they were rivals on an intellectual level and greatly valued their rivalry, even Jack knew there was a time to be friends as much as being enemies, and this was one of those times where it was expected of him to be the former.

Anna opened the door to the room, peeking inside, "Jack, Elsa, are you all right?"

Jack nodded, "We're okay, Anna, anything the matter?"

"Mother wanted to see you now. Um, is now a bad time?"

Elsa shook her head, "No, no, it's all right, Anna, Jack can go see her now."

Jack and Elsa exchanged looks, "It'll be all right in the end, Elsa, if it's not all right, it's not the end."

Elsa smiled weakly, taking Jack's words to heart, "Thank you, Jack, you always did know what to say."

Jack departed for the lookout balcony of the Castle, a wide-open outcropping decorated with flowers and with a gazebo built by the edge, overlooking the bay of Arendelle and the roof of the drydock.

(Pay attention to the drydock roof)

The Queen of Arendelle and her Head of Domestic Security, Duke Weselton, were discussing important matters regarding the state of Arendelle as it stood.

"Look, your Highness, I understand your sympathy but desperate times call for desperate measures."

"...and I am not that desperate yet!" The Queen exclaimed, "There is no need to initiate such widespread quarantining right now."

Duke Weselton had been a proponent of the more extreme measures advocated by the high-class citizens, something the Queen was not at all happy about.

"Excuse me, your Highness?" Jack approached them while they were in the middle of a heated conversation.

"Oh, Master Frost, you've returned," she motioned Weselton to leave them. As he did so, he paused by Jack briefly, gazing upon him with that snobby look like a practiced aristocrat.

"Welcome back, Master Frost, you're looking a little thin around the waist, Jack, don't want to waste away for the little lady now, would we?"

Jack scowled, everyone knew of "rumors" circulating among the populace of his "alleged" affair with Princess Elsa. Jack had a mind to chastise the impudent Duke for talking about Elsa like she was some soiled dove of a backwater bordello making "merry" with a farmboy from Burgess (who just happened to be the Royal Bodyguard), but he had more important matters to attend to.

He approached the Queen, bowing respectfully before her, he handed her the parchment bearing his report. The Queen stood by the edge of the gazebo, examining the content of the report before closing it and clutching the bridge of her nose in exasperation.

"Your Highness?"

"Jack, what am I going to do? Everywhere I turn it seems like Death itself wants to reduce our glorious city to ruin."

He smiled weakly, feeling the immense pressure she must be feeling, all leaders do when faced with disaster, "I know, your Highness, but so far I think the measures we're using is working so far. The number of infected has noticeably reduced since the incident."

She sighed, "You're always so positive Jack, I envy that about you. I only wish it were easy enough to say that to the masses."

Jack sighed, "What can I say? I used to like watching tragedies play on the theatre, but I realized somewhere along the line that real life is tragic enough without having to rub it in everyone's faces."

The door by the far end of the wall opened and the two princesses emerged into the room, "Mother, may we come in?" Elsa called out, catching their attention.

"Oh, Elsa, Anna, yes come in, please."

Anna approached her, arms spread out for a hug, "I hope we didn't bother you two on important matters or whatnot."

"No, you came in just as we were about to wrap up, actually." Anna left and proceeded to the little flower trough to see how the little blossoms were doing, Elsa decided to speak with her mother regarding the report.

"So, mama, what are we going to do now?"

"I don't know, dear, I just don't know. The Academy's top medical scientists are working as fast as they can to develop an affordable but permanent cure, so far all we have is Professor Cornelius Robinson's Elixir and the Peabody Remedy, but we're horrendously underfunded to mass-produce them."

"Can't we just get the major companies to give us loans or something?"

"I'm afraid it's not that easy, Elsa, even if it results in a permanent cure, it will ruin the economy. I want to end this plague as much as anyone else here, but I also need to think of the long-term future prosperity of the Empire."

Elsa seemed a bit crestfallen, "Oh Elsa, I know how you feel, but trust me, I know what I'm doing better than anybody."

Anna looked up and saw something on the drydock roof, "Um, guys?"

"I know Mother, but I just can't take it anymore, nothing's been normal ever since this plague started."

Anna could see they were people on the roof of the drydock, "Guys."

"Elsa, it may seem to be getting worse, but I have faith Arendelle will recover from this and be greater than ever."

Anna shouted, "Guys! There are people on the roof of the drydock!"

Everyone turned to look at strange-dressed men on the drydock. At a signal from another, two of the men jumped off the roof, seemingly towards the water below, only to the surprise of everyone on the balcony when they vanished for a split second and re-appeared moments later on the balcony, Anna gasped as she fell on her back. The strange men were wearing thick brown leather cloaks and hoods, their faces obscured by frightening masks made of animal skulls. They each pulled a straight dagger and menacingly moved for Anna.

"Anna!" Elsa moved quickly and stretched her arms, frost shooting forth from her fingertips and freezing the two assassins, Jack jumped in and using his own brand of sorcery summoned a hook-tipped staff from his hands and shattered the two hitmen to pieces before the floor. Jack picked Anna up and motioned her, the Queen and Elsa to leave and find the guards.

Anna was trying to drag Elsa out the room to do as he requested, "Jack, I won't leave you!"

Three more assassins emerged and Jack raised his staff defensively against them, "Go!"

Elsa and Anna both managed to rush out of the room, but when the Queen tried to follow them, one of the assassins somersaulted over Jack and attempted to stab the Queen with his drawn blade, who was forced to close the door so he wouldn't go after her daughters.

Perhaps peeved by her little stunt, the assassin turned his attention to her, ducking behind a suit of display armor and deflecting a few of his strikes.

Jack summoned an icy axe-like blade along the outer side of the hook and swiped it against his assailant, decapitating him and becoming mildly surprised when the assassin's body simply vanished into thin air, leaving a trail of black smoke. From out of the smoke came another assassin who rushed from behind the dead one, seeking to slay Jack.

Without another thought, Jack turned the length of his staff into a long, needle-sharp icicle spike, and stabbed other man in the face, causing him to vanish into the air as well, but before Jack could turn and help the cornered Queen, he was suddenly struck by a strange force that blew him some measure through the room.

Another man, dressed in pitch black clothes and wearing a metal-studded mask fashioned from a human skull, walked towards Jack with one hand raised, his fingers glowing with an eerie light before the Bodyguard; in a split second both of Jack's arms were suspended in the air by some invisible force, shackling him to the spot while the assassin moved towards the Queen, lashed to one of the pillars of the gazebo by the other assassin with a belt around her wrists.

Without a moment's hesitation, the skull-faced assassin brandished his dagger and dug it into the Queen's abdomen.

"Your Highness!"

Jack watched helplessly as the Queen screamed in pain as the assassin twisted his weapon in her gut. Once he was finished, he and his partner both jumped away from the balcony, whatever sorceries keeping Jack in the air dissipating with their departure. Jack quickly rushed to the dying Queen's side, barely alive as she clutched her bleeding wound.

"Jack, I... please..."

"Your Highness, please, don't speak!"

"Jack... please, take care... take care of my daughters," and she fell limp.

"No, No! Your Highness!"

Suddenly, Weselton emerged with a pair of armed guards with him, bearing rifles.

"Oh... Oh my heavens, the Queen is dead!" The Duke pointed an accusatory finger to Jack, "You... you did this!"

Jack looked up from him, shock on his face, "Now wait a minute, I didn't do it!"

"A likely story!" Weselton and his guards approached him closer.

"Damn it, Weselton! I'm telling you I'm innocent! Where are the princesses? They can tell you, I was trying to protect her!"

Weselton's look of anger changed to one of grim indignation, "The princesses..." he began, "...have been kidnapped."

Jack's face sank, "What?"

Again the Duke pointed his finger at him, "No doubt by some unseen colleagues of yours while you were here killing the Queen!"

Jack grabbed him by the collar, "Weselton, you worm, I'm telling you I- oof!" He was suddenly struck in the head by one of the guards and rendered unconscious.

"Good work men, who knows what that madman would have done? Quick, take him to the prison before he wakes up, I want him alive so I can discern the princesses' location from him."

Jack could only barely see what was going on as his vision turned hazy and continued looking around him, dragged by his arms by two guardsmen, only one thought racing through his mind.

_I didn't do it!_

* * *

**So this story was inspired by my sudden realization I could, to an extent, recreate the plot of one of my favorite videogames of all time, _Dishonored_, using characters from the Big Four (and potentially other CGI cartoon movies).**

**Now this is just a one-shot I conceived because I wanted to get my creative juices flowing and I'm not seriously considering continuing this, but maybe, if people like it enough, I might (emphasis on "might") consider pushing forward later on.**

**If you're wondering how I conceived "Katzen-Lasse" for an empire's name, I just took Disney and Dreamworks' Animation's CEOs Jeffrey Katzenberg and John Lasseter and see if it worked, naming stuff is still kinda difficult for me.**

_**Dishonored **_ **Bethesda Softworks, Arkane Studios**


	2. Friends on the Other Side

It had become routine, so routine that Jack desensitized himself to the pain for who knows how long he'd been chucked in prison.

"Argh!"

Well, almost desensitized.

Jack took deep, sharp breaths. The pain of having scalding hot iron pressed against your bare abdomen would make an average peasant croak. Having to endure this pain for five months would have killed said peasant.

Jack, though a simple farmboy from Burgess, was a lot stronger than he seemed, since being said farmboy involves backbreaking work that most cityfolk would struggle with; These qualities and more made him a prime candidate with the King and Queen when Jack was chosen by his predecessor, the previous Royal Bodyguard of Arendelle, to become their daughters' protector.

And now his rural upbringing was to be put to the test as he was tortured horrendously by a pair of grim-looking men who also happened to be Weselton's bodyguards. One of them, a clean-shaven bloke whose name was Lambert, if memory serves, picked up a heated bar of iron from the nearby furnace. His partner, a mustachioed guy named Dunaway, pulled Jack's hair back so he wouldn't slouch on the chair he was shackled to.

Weselton and his compatriot, Lord Mildew, the current Hochmeister (German for _Grand Master_) of the Temple of Law, watched as Jack shrieked as white-hot metal was pressed to his unprotected belly. The torment lasted only twenty seconds, to Jack, it might as well have been an entire day.

Mildew stroked his short beard, "That's enough, looks like he won't croak today, but I think we're close to a breakthrough."

Weselton motioned his bodyguards to leave the room while he remained with Jack.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Jack... former Royal Bodyguard and now national criminal of all Arendelle."

After coughing up some blood, Jack looked up at Weselton, a look of anger, albeit a weak one thanks to his torture, evident on his face.

"What do you hope to gain from this, Weselton?"

"A strong, unified empire, my dear Master Frost."

"What are you talking about?"

Weselton sighed, Mildew moved in to answer for his friend, "The Queen and King of Arendelle were noble, altruistic rulers... and that is why they were weak. Arendelle has been cast into a dark and dreadful era of death and decay, and it will take strong leaders to guide it back to the height of prosperity."

Weselton took his cane and pressed it against Jack's scalded abdomen, causing the latter to wince.

"Strength, Master Frost, is what defines the failure or success of an Empire!" He pressed harder, causing Jack to grit his teeth, "It shall be we, Master Frost, who shall guide Katzen-Lasse to new heights, a golden age no one shall imagine, and all I need of you is to sign this official document..."

He picked up a sheet of paper from the nearby table, "...stating that you confess to the murder of our beloved Queen and the kidnapping of her precious daughters."

Jack started to laugh weakly, before replying, "The only problem is that I didn't kill her, Weaseltown."

Weselton never took kindly to having his name mocked in such a manner, "Oh, Master Frost." the Duke then took a length of cable and started strangling Jack.

"Listen here, peasant! I control everything now, and you would find it in your best interests to stay on my good side!" He let go to let Jack breathe.

"I could simply order your death here and now, but I'd much prefer that you remain alive so that I can crush your spirit and put your signature on this little parchment. Then maybe..." a sinister smile crossing his lips, "...maybe I'd let you see Princess Elsa one more time."

Jack looked at him again, a glare so fierce Death himself would have been frightened, "You lay a hand on any of the princesses..."

Weselton laughed, "On the contrary, Jack, I don't intend to harm any of them. No I think grinding you to mulch and throwing your gored remains at their feet to cry themselves to death would be far better."

Weselton and Mildew departed Jack, who was positively beside himself with rage, the thought of anyone bringing harm to the princesses, to Elsa... no, especially to Elsa, numbed the pain that throbbed in his abdomen and his neck. He threw reprehensible curses to Weselton and Mildew as they left, swearing to throw their miserable carcasses into the rat-infested sewers and letting the rabid beasts tear their flesh apart.

(Later)

Jack was thrown back in his cell, tears falling down his face. All he could think of was worry, worry for the princesses he was supposed to care for - Anna, his dear sweet little sister figure, and Elsa, the secret love of his life, he winced at the thought of anything happening to them.

"Hey, Mister Frost."

Jack looked up and saw a rather meek looking guard in front of his cell, "It's lunchtime, thought I'd drop by and give you your food."

It was Johnny, a low-ranking guard whom Jack befriended and who just so happened to believe in Jack's innocence. He too knew of the rumors regarding his secret affair with Elsa, but he was a hopeless romantic who believed in too many fairy tales, and regarded Elsa and Jack's love for each other as an inspiration for him to find true love.

"How you holding up, Mister Frost?"

"Johnny, please, just call me Jack, I'm not Royal Bodyguard anymore, remember?"

"That's not true, I know you still think nothing less than their safety."

"Thanks, Johnny, you're one of the good ones."

Johnny slipped the tray with food inside Jack's cell, "Don't despair, Jack, I'm sure something will come up. Um, by the way, today's lunch is a little special."

Jack raised a brow, "Special?"

"You'll see when you take a bite. Anyway, I gotta get back on my patrol, see you later, Jack."

Jack examined his tray of food. There certainly didn't seem to be anything special about it, just the same loaf of stale bread and a glass of water, as usual.

Jack took the loaf and was about to take a bite when he noticed a key and a note underneath it.

"What's this?"

Jack took the note, unfolded it, and examined the message within.

_Master Frost,_

_This key shall unlock your cell door. If you wish to see your beloved Princesses again, you will follow your way to the prison armory and retrieve a special explosive and another set of instructions in the vault, the combination is 121._

_- A friend_

* * *

So far, so good.

Jack deftly proceeded out of his cell and down the empty halls of the prison. Jack noticed he was all alone in his little block, no other prisoners as far as he could see with his eyes. Rather than proceed out the little door to the main hall, Jack opened up a loose grate leading to the ventilator and proceeded down the metal tunnel towards what he hoped was the armory.

Jack came to the end of the ventilator and snuck out of that tunnel. Taking in his surroundings, he stood atop a catwalk overlook just above the prison foyer. Two guards, one of them he saw was Johnny, were conversing in the middle of the foyer, right in front of the control for the drawbridge.

"Anything to report, Sasaki?" The burly senior guardsman asked.

"Nothin' sir, just the usual moping of the criminal rabble, you know."

"Good... by the way, how was Frost doing?"

"He's okay, just another day in the room, tired as always."

"Well, I hope we get the order to execute him soon."

Johnny's eyes were aghast, "But sir, it's not even confirmed he did it."

"Look Johnny, I don't know what you've been conversing with that Frost character, but I don't want you to ruin your chances because you sympathize with him. Whatever he's been telling you, he's just trying to addle your brain."

Johnny had a mind to tell him he's wrong about Jack, but wisely decided to keep to himself, the memory of a previous debacle gone wrong playing in his head.

"Yes sir."

"Now that that's out of the way, why don't you make yourself useful and check inventory in the armory?" as he said this, he shoved a clipboard in Johnny's hands. Johnny sighed as he marched off into another tunnel to the armory.

As the senior guard headed in another direction, Jack jumped down, lending silently on one of the light wiring rigs just below the catwalk, and then jumped silently on the stone floor, his bare feet touching the ground and making nary a sound, like the footfall of a cat.

He followed after Johnny who turned a corner and opened a large metallic door leading to the armory, tapping him on the shoulder and giving him a little scare.

"Jack, you really shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

"Sorry Johnny, but it couldn't be helped, we were headed in the same direction anyway."

"Whatever, anyway, I take it you found the note and key?"

"Yeah, where's the vault?"

Johnny pointed to a large square metal object by the corner; Jack opened it and inside he found what appeared to be a timed bomb and another note.

_Master Frost,_

_ Take this bomb and place it on the door leading to the loading bay, once you've blown a hole through it, you don't have much time. Just hurry out of the door and jump into the bay below, the first thing you should find is a tunnel leading to the sewer marked with a note bearing the Law's Arrow on it._

_- A friend_

Jack looked back at Johnny, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Well, Johnny, I guess this is where I say good bye."

The two guys shook hands and hugged like a pair of bros, "I hope you find Anna and Elsa, Jack."

"Thanks Johnny, you better lay low or else you could get in trouble."

After Johnny pointed him in the right direction, the rest of his escape went without a hitch, although Jack's heart was pounding quickly once the bomb went off. He rushed through the door, dodging bullet fire from guards standing atop a pontoon above a water fence as he dropped into the bay.

An alarm sounded but Jack had managed to find the tunnel bearing the Law's Arrow, sliding into the sewer and losing the guards.

Inside, Jack pulled himself up from the muck and on a concrete sideway, hoping to the High Heavens this would be the last time he trudged through people's gunk ever again. Walking forward, he followed a trail of similar arrows and soon found himself in what appeared to be makeshift hovels in what appeared to be a nexus of tunnels. Jack raised a brow, nearly wincing at the thought of people living in the sewers, Arendelle was in worse shape than he thought.

Walking in, he saw a tall, heavy-set man with blonde hair standing over a fire in a metal barrel. Warming himself, he turned about and saw Jack; pulling on a pair of gloves, he walked up to him.

He extended a hand to shake, "You must be Mister Frost, I'm Kristoff.'

"Are you the 'friend' who sent me those notes?"

He shook his head, "No, but I was asked to bring them to you. Follow me, my boat is by the end of this tunnel."

* * *

After some time traveling through the waters of Arendelle on Kristoff's motor-powered skiff, the duo found themselves at the waterfront of what appeared to be a decrepit old brick building, docking on a pier.

"What's this place supposed to be?" Jack asked.

"This is the Poison Apple Inn and Tavern. Well, it used to be, now it's the headquarters of your benefactors."

"So I take it they're inside waiting for me?"

"Yes, I'm gonna be here a while so why don't you go in and meet with them?"

Jack obliged and entered the seemingly decrepit building, greeted by the dimly-lit interior of a bar, with rows of tables, opulent chandeliers, and neatly-maintained beer pumps by the liquor counter

Jack's eyes fell upon two men, one of them a young but athletic individual with auburn hair and sideburns along the sides of his face, wearing the regalia of the Arendelle Navy. Sitting across from him at the table was a rather short-statured individual with a huge head and somewhat stubby legs, Jack didn't know either of them.

Both of them turned their attention to Jack once he came to view, stepping up from their seats and approaching him.

The auburn-haired man addressed him first, "Welcome, Master Frost, I trust your escape went well? We went through a considerable amount of trouble formulating that escape."

"Well, aside from moving through the sewer, I had no trouble at all."

"Quite," he extended a hand, "I suppose you'll want introductions?"

Jack nodded, shaking his hand, "If you will."

"Very well, I am Hans, Admiral of the Imperial Southern Navy, the leader of this little resistance movement."

The short man followed suit, "And I am Lord Farquaad, I represent the aristocracy in our little group."

Jack raised a brow, "Resistance movement?"

Hans nodded, "Yes, you see in the months since our beloved Queen's death, Duke Weselton was inaugurated as Imperial Regent and now rules Arendelle in place of the Princesses Anna and Elsa. Our resistance group was formed to oppose his dictatorial rule over the city when he began imposing harsh measures to counter the rat plague."

Farquaad continued for him, "Ever since, he's been harassing and putting down everyone and anyone who dare oppose him for his cruelty. Admiral Hans here was among the first to call him out for it, which resulted in him being stripped of his military authority, to quell potential dissent within the Navy."

Hans cut back in after him, "But he didn't think to consider that I was far smarter than he thought. I still had resources and connections, and now, with the Poison Apple as our base of operations, I've assembled a small group of people to help us topple Weselton's regime."

"That's all well and good, but what's my role in your schemes?" Jack asked.

"Well that depends on how you answer my next question. Did you, or did you not, kill the Queen of Arendelle."

Jack shook his head, vehemently denying his involvement, "As I've told Duke Weselton, I did not murder the Queen, nor did I have any hand in taking her daughters!"

Hans smiled, "I suspected as much. There's clearly no deceit in your eyes or your words, which is why we decided you'd be the best person for the job."

"And what job is that?"

"As you know, I have many connections in Arendelle, we've recruited the aid of Professor Peabody, a genius from the Academy of Theoretical Sciences on par with Sir Cornelius Robinson, as well as Sir Charles Muntz, an Overseer of the Temple of Law to leverage the religious party of Arendelle in our favor, but we lack many field agents – individuals who can project force in a controlled manner and enact our strategies in the field. Lord Farquaad and myself both came to the conclusion you were the ideal candidate to carry out our plans. With your help we may yet bring an end to Weselton's rule and bring the Arendelle Royal family back to the throne."

Farquaad cleared his throat, "So what do you say, partners?" he extended a hand to Jack.

In a city ruled by his enemies, it was nice to finally meet some friendly faces. Besides, Jack didn't have many options at this point, he extended his hand and shook Farquaad's.

Hans smiled, "Splendid! Now Master Frost..."

"Please, just Jack."

"Jack... I've arranged for your quarters in the top floor of the Inn, please get some rest for the night while Farquaad and I discuss our next course of action."

Jack nodded, and looked to see a maid gesture to him, "Good day, Master Frost, I'm Gerda, I've been placed in charge of housekeeping for the Resistance. Please follow me to your room."

Jack followed her upstairs and stepped into a simple, unremarkable room, the only thing there were a bed, a desk with a lamp upon it, and a door leading to the bathroom.

"I know this isn't the best you've seen, but we all make do in these dark times."

Jack smiled to her, "Thank you, Gerda, it feels good to finally have a real bed for once."

"Right, anyway, I'll come back to your room if they need you for anything. If not I will return in the morning with breakfast. Oh, and before I go, dinner will be ready in an hour, until then, have a good evening, Master Frost."

Once Jack was settled, he looked out the window and saw the empty streets. He sighed, after the hassle of today, Jack wished for some rest, but he couldn't, the thought of Anna and Elsa still out there haunting his mind.

Jack slipped into his bed, closed his eyes, and tried to forget about his worries for now.

* * *

When he awoke, Jack was greeted by an eerie silence, something about his room felt different.

The window was gleaming with an ethereal glow, it looked like moonlight, but that wasn't possible, there wasn't any moon that evening as far as he recalled. Curious, Jack opened the door and was greeted with an even more bizarre sight: He stared out into a strange, empty dimension where debris from the "real world" levitated in the emptiness.

Other than the debris, Jack looked about and saw nothing but bland purple-blueish nothingness extending for miles around. When he took a step forward he didn't realize there was no floor beneath him and he fell for what seemed like an eternity, before landing on something hard but soft.

"What... what is this?" the strange object rumbled and made an eerie singing noise, "Wait a minute, is this...?"

Jack looked back and saw it – the horizontal tail fin of a whale, and he knew now he was riding a huge whale seemingly swimming in the emptiness. Travelling through the Void, as he figured it was, they passed by scenes of what appeared to be happening in the real world, people and buildings stiff as mannequins as though they were frozen in time.

Among the scenes included mobs of infected citizens massacring a group of guardsman.

Heavily armored and buff giants of men bearing portable Tesla coils frying panicked civilians.

And... Anna and Elsa, blindfolded, gagged, and being dragged against their will by the assassins who killed their mother to a dark alleyway.

"Anna... Elsa..." Jack could feel a swell of emotions, realizing what happened after the Duke imprisoned him, his knees giving way as he inwardly threw curses at himself for failing to save them. Suddenly a glass bottle hit his head, he grabbed it and saw a little paper inside. He took the paper and read the contents, his heart sinking even further when he realized it was a distress message from Elsa.

_Jack,_

_Wherever you are, I'm scared. These strange masked men took me and my sister after we left, after that we were taken to some place I don't know and confronted by someone who told us you killed our mother, but I know that's not true. I'm writing this message in the hope that you'll find it and save us. They took away my magic gloves so I can't use my powers anymore._

_Please save us, we need you, I need you..._

_- Elsa_

**(A/N: In this universe, everyone needs a magic glove/amulet/charm/book/whatever to use magic, it's a little different from _Dishonored_, to be sure, but I needed to find a way to incorporate magic powers into the plot, and I think it provides a more unique world than a cut-and-paste adaptation of the game)**

Jack began sobbing uncontrollably; now, more than ever, he wanted to find Elsa and Anna and bring them home, but he knew that he couldn't do anything yet. He was so deep in his despair he didn't notice the whale tipping over and dropping him on a nearby stone platform. After he managed to compose himself, he looked up and saw a must interesting sight: A strange stone helmet with a weird face engraved upon it, extending down from his "head" was a black cloak that looked like it wasn't hiding a body underneath.

_Greetings, Jack Frost._

Jack raised his arms defensively when the strange being spoke.

_No need for alarm, my friend, I've come to you because I have a proposal for you._

"A proposal?" Jack lowered his guard slightly.

_Yes, I know of your distress, and I know all of this seems overwhelming, but believe me when I say I have come before you to help you._

"Who are you? More to the point, why do you want to help me?"

_You know me as a name whispered in forgotten languages, spoken of by raving madmen claiming to have made pacts with demons, by the Overseers of the Temple of Law as a beast of chaos, by the intellectuals of the Academy of Theoretical Sciences as a being of another world. I am the Lost Soul, and I seek to aid you for one simple reason – you fascinate me, Jack Frost._

"Fascinate you?"

_Let's just say that monumental events shall soon beset Arendelle,and that you have a role to play in the times to come. What that role is, however, is unknown to me, and by this enigma of your place in the course of history I have come before you to observe your responses. You should consider this an honor, Jack Frost, not everyday do I stumble upon a mortal who piques my interest._

A phantom hand appeared from the Lost Soul's cloak, waving in a strange figure with its motion. Jack's hand glowed with a mysterious light, he looked down and saw a new figure etched on the back of his hand – eight arrows pointed in all cardinal directions, their middle lines encapsulated within a circle.

_This is the Star of Chaos, with this you shall be able to command the very power of the Void itself to do your bidding. It shall also serve as your faithful companion, for to bind this to your hand, I plucked a soul from the brink of oblivion and now it rests within you. That is all I have to say, Jack Frost, I shall leave you to return to the world of the living, but know this, I shall be watching you carefully._

Jack awoke with a start, "What a strange dream."

He looked at the watch and saw that an hour had come to pass, "Better get ready for dinner... huh?"

Jack looked down at his hand and there, much like in his "dream" was the Star of Chaos. A voice, a feminine voice, suddenly spoke into his mind.

_Hello Jack, I have been chosen to accompany you, it looks like we'll be having some fun together._

Jack didn't know why exactly, but somehow, someway, fortune smiled upon him that night.

He had friends - both in this world, and on the other side.

* * *

**Thus ends chapter 2, please tell me what you thought, and as always, thanks for reading.**


	3. Preparations

Morning came, and Jack was over at breakfast with the rest of the Resistance, thus far consisting of only himself, Admiral Hans and Lord Farquaad, and two other individuals, identified as Professor Peabody and his apprentice – a red-haired boy named Sherman, sitting at his side. Gerda the housekeeper was busy managing the Inn while Kai, a man hired on as Chef, remained in the kitchen. Sir Muntz, the third member of the leader trio (Muntz, Farquaad and Hans) was absent as he had business to attend to at the Temple.

"Did you sleep well, Jack?" Farquaad asked from his plate full of sausage and potato hashes.

"Not all that well, I couldn't help but think of what the Princesses are going through."

Hans took a little handkerchief to wipe his lips, "It won't do you much good to worry, Jack. We will retrieve the Princesses, right now we need you to take the time to get ready for when we send you on your first mission." Hans turned to Peabody and Sherman, "I don't believe you and the Professor have been properly introduced."

Peabody extended his hand to Jack, "Peabody of the Academy of Theoretical Sciences, pleased to meet you, Master Frost."

Jack shook his hand in response, "Pleasure's all mine, Professor."

The young boy next to Jack, across from Peabody, also extended his hand, "I'm Sherman, right now I'm just studying with the Professor, but I hope to be able to follow after him."

Jack smiled back at him, "I'm sure you'll do great things of your own."

Hans cleared his throat, "All right, Jack, I suppose I could divulge today's plans for you. The Professor wished to see you later at his workshop across from here as part of your preparations. After that you're free to do whatever you wish until you feel ready, I know prison life, even for a few months, can wear out a person."

Jack nodded, "Thanks, Hans. But are you sure you don't want me to start working right away?"

Hans shook his head, "Much as I'd like to, Farquaad and I are still formulating a plan of action, Sir Muntz informed us that he's currently trying to find a means to get Mildew, the current Temple Hochmeister, out of power, as long as he maintains that position, Weselton holds sway over the religious party."

* * *

Jack departed the Poison Apple along with Peabody and Sherman and walked a little bit to an old metal works building. The Poison Apple and surrounding area was once part of the city's industrial quarter, but after the rat plague swept in, most of it was abandoned. Thankfully, this particular area was blockaded from most of the infestation, although it ended up losing business as a result of isolation from the rest of the city.

Since then, the Resistance has requisitioned the area for their own use, with Peabody taking over the old metal works as an improvised laboratory.

Inside Jack marveled at all the heavy-duty equipment and assorted lab instruments strewn about – on one table were vises, grindstones and assorted tools. On another were various laboratory glassware, tongs and tripods for holding them, along with samples of liquids and minerals here and about.

On the far side was a huge furnace and a few pieces of machinery, probably powered by whale oil, the poor man's fuel source.

"Please step this way, Jack, and we'll get started," Peabody directed him to a small platform, and ordered him to extend his arms outwards to the sides.

Work began in earnest when Peabody and Sherman began pulling tape measures and calipers on him and started jotting down numbers, measuring his face, limbs and torso. Once they were done, they told Jack that they were going to be busy fabricating new clothes and personalized equipment for him, as the Resistance's agent, tattered prison rags simply wouldn't do, although at the most, it would probably take three days, but promised to make haste with it before Hans needed him for his first mission.

After that Jack returned to his room, opened his window, and decided to spend the rest of the day conversing with his new friend: the soul of the Star of Chaos.

_Hello Jack, decided to have some alone time to speak with me?_

"Pretty much, can anyone else hear you?"

_No, just you, and maybe the Lost Soul if he were here right now._

"Do you have a name?"

_I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to tell you that yet, Jack, _suddenly, a gust of wind blew into the room, _But if you'd like, you may address me... as "Wind"_

"Wind, eh? Okay, Wind, can you read my mind?"

_No_

"Really? I mean, speaking into my mind and being bound to me doesn't let you read it?"

_I may only speak into your mind, and hear you speak in return when you call for me, but no, I cannot read your thoughts. The Lost Soul ensures that trust should not be an issue between host and soul._

"I see, well, I'm glad that's not an issue. Now then, he also said that with your help, I can control the powers of the Void?"

_Yes, I act as a conduit with which you may summon and control the Void as you desire. Chaos magic is far more potent than what they teach over at the College of Magic._

"I had heard of it during my studies there. I heard that it's dangerous."

_Only because those fools at the Academy and the College don't quite understand the steep prerequisites for its use._

"Can you show me a demonstration, Wind? Of the Void's power?"

There was a knock on his door, and he heard Gerda's voice call out, "Master Frost? The Admiral wishes to speak with you downstairs, do you have a moment?"

_Looks like a demonstration will have to wait._

Jack met with Hans downstairs and found him sitting in front of the counter on one of the stools.

"Ah, Jack, you've arrived, I think you want to know why I had Gerda call you down here?"

"Well, yes, basically."

"Very well," He turned to a small box on the counter in front of him. He opened it, pulling out a light, baby blue glove, "I believe this may come in handy with you?"

It was a magic-woven glove, the kind given to graduates of the College of Magic after they finish their tenure. Jack had mastered Ice Magic and given a special glove to channel his magical affinity.

"I must admit, Jack, it was hard to retrieve these, but I figured you'd like to see your gloves recovered from confiscation."

Jack took it and fitted over his right hand, it felt good to have his old garment returned to its rightful owner.

"How did you find it?"

"I didn't, one of our field men did, his name's Flynn Rider; he can't join us for the moment, I sent him on a mission in Corona."

"Oh, all right." Jack clicked his fingers and summoned a short, curved staff from the magic fabric, twirling it about, "I'll have to remember to thank him later."

* * *

While everyone was about business elsewhere, Jack decided to practice his old and new mystic powers in a rundown section of the city, a place where no one dared to come.

_Are you sure you wish to practice here, Frost?_

"Why not, Wind? No one can see us, and I'd like to examine the capabilities of the Void."

_Very well, what would you like to see first, Jack?_

"Well, what would you recommend, Wind?"

_Hmm... I think I have an idea. Do you see that building over there?_

Jack peered over the street to a nearby building about a block and a half across from them, "Yes, I see it."

_Jump towards it._

"Jump?"

_Yes, jump._

"But it's like two blocks across! I'd never make it, not even with my magical powers."

_Jack, please, trust me._

He sighed, Wind sounded confident, but Jack wasn't sure if he could just take her word for it.

"You sure about this?"

_Positive._ She replied.

"All right, if you say so."

Jack braced his body like a professional sprinter, placing both hands on the ground in front of him, one foot furthest from his body, and another bent close towards it. A deep breath and a few puffs of controlled breathing, and he was off.

Jack built up as much speed as he could on the short span of the roof and leaped from the edge of the stone railing as far as he could towards the opposite roof.

As soon as Jack could feel himself faltering by several feet, he willed his ice magic to create a screen of ice right behind him. Using it as secondary footing, Jack pressed his feet against it and propelled himself slightly further, the other roof was within reach, if he could just...

"Oh, snap."

Jack braced himself as he could feel his body drop to the hard concrete below, shutting his eyes closed. When he opened them again, he was a bit perplexed by what he bore witness to.

He was floating in midair, time itself paused all around them.

"What... what's going on?"

_I have compelled the Void to redirect the flow of time around you, freezing you in place within this particular moment in time, it's but one of many gifts those chosen by the Void possess._

"Really impressive, Wind, I never would have guessed."

_That's not all the Void may grant you. Jack, I want you to take your hand, the one bearing the Star, and extend it towards the ledge of the building; I want you to will the Void to carry you towards the ledge._

"Okay, whatever you say, Wind."

Jack reached out, still floating in thin air, time frozen all about him. Concentrating with just a modicum of effort, the Star began to glow a faint, pale glow, and in an instant, Jack instantaneously found himself teleported the short distance between the air and towards the ledge, deftly grabbing the edge and pulling himself up; time resumed its normal flow around Jack, as well.

"Now that was an interesting experience."

_There's so much more I could show you, shall we proceed with more demonstrations?_

* * *

The second day arrived and Jack decided to exercise in his room, rebuilding his strength for when he was set to deploy. While alone he got more acquainted with his new friend, Wind.

"So, Wind, do you have any idea who the assassins who killed the Queen might be?"

_Not really._

"Really?"

_Not at all, Jack. I know about as much as you do about them._

"But they wield the same Void powers."

After giving it some thought, Jack realized they did utilize powers very similar to the ones he now possessed.

_Jack, I should let you know there are other beings in the Void besides the Lost Soul who grants Void powers to certain individuals._

"Is that so?"

_Yes, the Lost Soul prefers to keep to himself and simply observe the flow of events in the mortal world from within his solemn domain. Sometimes, such as yourself, he finds individuals whose purpose in the skein of history is not set, and he considers this a special criteria with which to bestow the gift of Chaos Magic. Be thankful he noticed you above all others, or you may not find yourself in the favorable conditions you have now._

"Didn't know you cared so much, Wind."

_Friendship begins from caring for your partner, and it looks like we're going to spend a lot of time together, partner._

(Later)

Evening had come over the Poison Apple, the sun shone over in bright oranges and yellows as the day was slowly descending to a close. Nearly everyone had a mind to get ready for dinner and then prepare for bed.

But Hans had just received exciting news and shared it with Jack, who eagerly waited near the pier, awaiting the arrival of a special someone who was successfully retrieved from Weselton's clutches.

Kristoff pulled up on the pier in his boat, carrying another passenger with him, her face obscured underneath a hood. As soon as they docked, Kristoff began lashing the rope to a post, the woman gently stepped onto the lumber of the pier. Jack approached her, a smile on his face and a sense of relief showering over him.

"Anna?"

The woman threw her hood back, revealing strawberry-blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

"Jack!" Anna jumped to Jack and they shared a deep hug, "Where were you!? Elsa and I were so worried!"

Jack bent his head down, feeling a little ashamed about his absence, but it couldn't be helped, he was imprisoned with no means to escape, "I'm... sorry, Anna."

She rested a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, relax, I was only kidding..."

Jack smiled weakly, "Jeez, don't play me like that, Anna."

"But seriously, Jack... it's good to see you again, five months in isolation is just..."

"Agony?"

"Something like that."

Hans bowed respectfully, "Your Highness, I know it must have been rough, but when I heard Kristoff rescued you from Weselton's grasp, I made preparations for your room," he turned to Kristoff, "Mister Bjorgman, if you would...?"

Kristoff bowed respectfully before turning to Frost and Anna, "Forgive me, Jack, but you wouldn't mind if I escort Anna to her room."

"Not at all, you rescued her, after all."

Anna gave Jack one final hug before following Kristoff to the Poison Apple. Hans and Jack stayed at the lower floors where Hans debriefed him on the situation as he gathered.

"It seems, Jack, that after Weselton received news of your escape, he ordered the Princesses separated in the hopes that maybe the chances of someone taking them from his grip would lessen. We're glad Mister Bjorgman found her when he did."

"How did he find her?"

"Kristoff has... connections in interesting places. Out of professional confidentiality, he can't specify his accomplices. To be honest I have some difficulty placing my trust in such a secretive individual."

"I think he's legitimate in helping us."

"You truly think so?"

"The fact he hasn't decided to take Anna captive for himself is evidence enough for me. Plus... let's just say I have an instinct." Said instinct was the same reason he trusted Johnny in prison.

Hans sighed, "I suppose you're right, Jack."

* * *

Later at dinner, Anna, Jack, and Kristoff were in a booth in the Tavern, enjoying dinner, Anna talked about what had happened in the time since Jack's imprisonment and the Princesses' disappearances. Apparently, after they alerted the guards to the situation, they were apprehended by a group of the same assassins a short while later.

"You should have seen it, Jack, me and Elsa didn't go down without a fight."

She described in detail how Elsa froze some of the hooligans in place as Anna plucked a weapon from a decorative suit of armor nearby and shattered them apart. Another assassin tried to come after them as they fled into Anna's room, closing the door just as their pursuer rammed into it, tearing the door down.

Anna grabbed a frying pan (Void knows why she keeps a frying pan in her room) and slammed the cooking instrument over the intruder's head.

They could have stood their ground longer when they both felt their wrists suddenly flung into the air by some invisible force, which Jack recalled from that mysterious assassin in black.

"After that, some creepy stranger came in, he was wearing a freaky skull mask with metal studs."

Hans suddenly appeared before them, holding a worn sheet of paper in his hands, "Perhaps I know the identity of this stranger," he placed the paper on the table top, and everyone turned to see a fairly detailed sketch of some hooded man wearing a mask.

"That's... that's him!" Anna exclaimed, wide-eyed over the details of the sketched mugshot.

Jack examined the paper and read over the details of the individual, "fifty thousand coin for information leading to the capture or death of... the Grimlaik?"

Hans cleared his throat before going into detail, "The Grimlaik was... or rather, is a highly dangerous and skilled assassin. Wanted in nearly every province of the Empire, he is a notorious mercenary hitman, alleged to possess supernatural powers."

Anna and Jack both knew that firsthand, but kept silent about it.

"What did you mean by, he 'was' a dangerous assassin?"

"The Grimlaik first appeared four years ago and was active for two years after, before suddenly disappearing without a trace. One can only speculate why he's returned now of all times." Hans explained.

Jack returned the paper before asking his next question, "Do you think it has something to do with Weselton's rise to power?"

Hans nodded, "Right now, it's the most likely theory. Whatever kind of connection they have, however, I haven't a clue."

* * *

The third day came and, just as expected, Sherman and Professor Peabody finished Jack's new outfit and gear, and requested he come to their shop to try it on.

"I'm sure you'll like what he have for you, Master Frost, You'll find it all right here in this side room. Sherman and I will leave you be while you peruse it as you see fit."

As the Professor closed the door behind him, Jack looked to a limbless mannequin standing by the center of the room.

(A/N: I know some people can't be bothered with clothing descriptions so you can skip this if you want.)

The mannequin was wearing a white dress shirt with a gray waistcoat, over that was a highly detailed indigo greatcoat with intricate webs of frost patterns along the back, sleeves, and lower half. The coat also came with a hood that concealed his face to an extent, and leggings which would hug his lower limbs, ending to a pair of toeless, heelless socks seamlessly integrated into the bottom; Jack smiled a little, Burgessians like him aren't very particular about shoes, the closest was the sock integrated into the legging to grant them full range of movement with their feet.

But perhaps the most unique aspect of the uniform was a strange mask; Jack pulled the hood down and plucked the mask from the mannequin's face, examining it in detail. His hand glided over the intricately carved white ceramic face; it's eyes were a pair of polished lenses carefully set within the inlays of the eyes. The lower lip, forming a line horizontal line across the cheek was forged from silver, the disconnect of porcelain and metal made it as though the mask would speak if it did.

(Description ends here)

Jack cast off his prison garb and started putting on the intricate uniform, sans the mask, calling the Professor and Sherman after he was done.

"Well, Master Frost, what do you think of me and my apprentice's handiwork?"

Jack strung his hands on the lapels of his coat, "Got to hand it to you, Professor, these are definitely better than prison garb."

"Indeed."

Sherman picked up the mask Jack placed by the nearby table, "So, Mister Frost, how did you like the work I did on the mask?"

Jack looked down at Sherman, "You made this mask?"

Peabody nodded, "Yes, Sherman is quite handy when it comes to craftsmanship with ceramics and metals."

Jack flipped the mask and saw intricate frames of skeletal devices and gears holding the lenses in place.

"The lenses are a special feature I included," the little boy said with pride, "I'm guessing you'll be operating in places with irregular lighting, the lenses are designed to help focus light so it doesn't strain your eyes too much."

Jack took the fancy mask and fitted it onto himself, the metal framework fastening to the edges of his face. Jack noted the distorted view of the lenses and gave it back to Sherman.

"Sorry about that, Jack, the lenses need a little tweaking," Sherman produced a screwdriver and started fiddling with the mask, "There... try it now."

Jack again fitted the mask to his face, this time the lenses didn't disrupt his sight like last time, and gave him a clear view of his surroundings.

"Got to hand it to you guys, you're geniuses."

Peabody did a bow, "Naturally, certainly better than that Robinson fellow from the Academy."

Just then, Gerda strolled into the room.

"Excuse me, gentleman, but Hans needs Jack Frost for the moment."

"Tell him I'll be there in a bit, Gerda."

Jack went over other devices that he figured would help Jack, including a specially wrist-mounted crossbow, tranquilizer darts, a custom-made pistol featuring a revolutionary revolving chamber mechanism (which was certainly better than the muzzle-loaded variety that everyone currently possessed) and a bandolier of a special electronic stunning devices that he came up with.

Jack felt like he was ready for war, though one could argue that he was...

(Later that night)

Jack returned to the pier where Kristoff was waiting for him in his skiff.

Jack received the details for his first mission. Sir Muntz, the Resistance's representative of the religious party, was apprehended for spying in Hochmeister Mildew's office, now he was being held in a gibbet cage at the Central Square awaiting public execution for espionage. Jack's current objective was to rescue Muntz and find out what he knows about Mildew.

Behind him stood Hans, Farquaad and Princess Anna, "So... are you sure you're ready, Jack?"

He nodded, "Positive."

Farquaad pointed to his little pocket watch, "Sir Muntz doesn't have much time before he's executed, so time is of the essence, Jack."

Jack boarded but right before they left, he turned back to Anna, "Don't worry, Anna, I will find Elsa eventually and bring her back safe and sound."

She smiled weakly, "I have no doubt you will, Jack."

Casting off, Jack and Kristoff left the pier just as Anna whispered something in their direction, "Good luck, you two."

* * *

**More of a filler to get my creative juices flowing and throw some backstory there, hope none of you mind, I'm still coming up with an idea how to write the _High Overseer_ mission in the written word.**

**Questions, comments, suggestions and the like are welcome, and as always, thanks for reading.**

**PS: If anyone is interested in making illustrations for this story, I'd really appreciate it if it got spread around to those who like it enough, thanks.**


End file.
